


Cat Hair (Gambit x Reader) (Drabble)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat hair and clothes do not mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Hair (Gambit x Reader) (Drabble)

Cat Hair (Gambit x Reader) (Drabble)

 

You were strolling down the hallway to your classroom when a certain Cajun came up behind you, trapping up in a sudden bear hug. 

"Well aren't you affection today," you commented, turning around to face him, "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need a reason to love you, chère?" he purred in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. 

"I love you too Remy," you giggled, giving him a small flick to this nose.

"See you later, petite." With a quick peck on the forehead, he released you from his embrace and turned around, walking back to his class room. It was then you noticed all the cat hair that Remy managed to get all over you.

"Remy!"


End file.
